<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do or Die by tayryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672288">Do or Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn'>tayryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Revenge Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and M find themselves in a situation where they are given an ultimatum - do or die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway69/gifts">Janeway69</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia groaned as she moved toward consciousness.</p>
<p>Her entire body ached, and her head felt as if she had just come off a three-day drunk.</p>
<p>“Christ!” she swore, under her breath, as she pushed herself upright, then slowly opened her eyes and looked around.</p>
<p>She was in a rather plain looking room with pale green walls and no windows. No clues to help ascertain where they might be.</p>
<p>“M?”</p>
<p>She peered over the side of the bed she was on, to find Bond lying on the floor.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” he asked with a groan as he sat up, then looked around. “Where the hell are we?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea.”</p>
<p>James scowled, then looked back at her, and asked again, “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m fine. A little groggy from whatever drug they used on us, but fine otherwise,” she replied. “You?”</p>
<p>“Same,” he answered, as he got to his feet. He crossed over to the door and reached for the door handle. “Fuck!” he swore as a jolt of electricity shot up his arm. He released the doorknob as he staggered back. “Guess we’re not simply walking out of here. The damn thing’s wired.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>James shook his hand to expel the tingling. “Yeah. It could have been worse. The charge wasn’t strong enough to kill, only to shock.”</p>
<p>Olivia sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. “I guess we wait for our host to show.”</p>
<p>James nodded, then sat next to her on the bed.</p>
<p>“Did you happen to see anything when we were attacked?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No,” he admitted with a deep sigh, shaking his head. “They hit us from behind.” He looked at her. “I’m sorry, M.”</p>
<p>Olivia waved away his apology. Even the best agents, which James most certainly was, could not be aware of every little thing going on around them. “You’ve nothing to apologize for, 007. As you said, they hit us from behind.”</p>
<p>“But I should have been more alert.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but you’re not infallible,” she told him. She turned to look at him, the hint of a smile teasing the corners of her lips. “Even if you believe you are.”</p>
<p>James chuckled. “If you say so, ma’am.”</p>
<p>Olivia rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Their relationship had changed since Skyfall. She was still his boss, but they had grown closer, and become friends of a sort.</p>
<p>Before either one could say anything more they heard the lock in the door click.</p>
<p>James got to his feet just as the door opened. Olivia stood as well, moving to stand beside him as a darker skinned man, about James’ height entered the room, followed by two, taller, more muscular men carrying automatic weapons.</p>
<p>“You’re awake,” the man in front said, his voice heavily accented. “Good. Good.”</p>
<p>“And you are?”</p>
<p>“Carlos Diego, ma’am, pleased to meet you,” he replied, with a brilliant smile as he inclined his head in greeting.</p>
<p>“Diego,” Olivia replied, then glanced at Bond.</p>
<p>“Yes. My brother was Manuel Diego,” Carlos said, then looked at Bond. “You killed him.”</p>
<p>“So, in revenge, you’re going to kill me?”</p>
<p>Carlos shook his head. “For killing Manuel I thank you. He was a bastard and deserved to die.”</p>
<p>“Then why are we here, Mr. Diego?” Olivia asked. “If you don’t plan to kill us.”</p>
<p>Diego smiled. “Oh. I did not say I was not going to kill you. I am. But not for killing Manuel.” He shook his head. “No. I am going to kill you,” he looked at Bond once more, “Mr. Bond, for killing Adriana.”</p>
<p>James frowned. “Adri… Manuel’s mistress?”</p>
<p>“She was not his mistress!” Carlos bellowed. “She was my beloved,” he finished in a much calmer voice. “Adriana and I were childhood sweethearts. She was such a beautiful girl, and she had the purest soul. Manuel fancied her, as did everyone who met her; yourself included, but it was me she had chosen. Me, she had pledged to marry.” He paused and began to pace, circling his audience. “Manuel did not like that. He could not understand why Adriana had chosen me over him, and so, my older brother took her from me and forced her to be his mistress.”</p>
<p>Olivia glanced at Bond. He gave a slight nod.</p>
<p>“For years I watched him abuse my Adriana; watched her withdraw into herself and whither away, unable to do anything, and then you came along.” He stopped in front of James. “I watched you charm and seduce her, making promises you could not keep. And once you had your fill of her, once you had used her to your satisfaction, you killed her.”</p>
<p>“I did not kill Adriana. I never touched her.”</p>
<p>“Liar!” Carlos roared. “I saw you! I saw what you did to her. When you left Santiago, after you killed Manuel, I thought she and I would finally have our moment. That I could help her heal, but it was not to be.” He scowled. “She told me she had fallen in love with you, and that you had promised her you would take her away with you. When I pointed out that you had left Santiago, she told me you would return for her.”</p>
<p>He began to pace again.</p>
<p>James glanced at M. He needed to get her out of here.</p>
<p>“She was so happy, so certain you would return for her. After so many years of seeing her miserable and beaten down, I was happy to her smile again; to see her happy again, even if it was because of you. I loved her enough to let her go with you, if that was what she wanted,” Carlos said. “But you never returned, and I watched the woman I love pine away for you. I watched the light in her eyes grow more dim day after day, until finally, my sweet Adriana took her own life.”</p>
<p>Diego stopped pacing, stopping in front of Bond once again. “You, Mr. Bond, are responsible for the death of my Adriana. As if you had taken the knife to her wrists yourself, and that is why I am going to kill you.”</p>
<p>“I never promised Adriana a thing.”</p>
<p>“You lie! She told me you promised to take her back to England with you.”</p>
<p>“I did no such thing.”</p>
<p>“You did! And you used my Adriana, just as Manuel had all those years.”</p>
<p>Bond shook his head. “No.”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Carlos shouted. “You are going to pay. I am going to kill you for taking her from me.”</p>
<p>“What about her? She has no part in this. Let her go.” James gestured to M.</p>
<p>Diego looked at Olivia, then back to James. “Ah, but she does. She is the head of MI6. M, I believe she is called. You see, I know more than you think, Mr. Bond. I have done my research. And I know she ordered you to Santiago. So, you see, she is as responsible for Adriana’s death as you are.”</p>
<p>Bond’s heart began to race.</p>
<p>Him being threatened was one thing. M being threatened was something else entirely.</p>
<p>James did not take kindly to it. At all.</p>
<p>He had to get M out of there. Had to get her to safety. Nothing mattered more to him than that, than her safety. But seeing the look in Diego’s eyes, James realized he would not be reasoned with. </p>
<p>He would have to come up with another plan.</p>
<p>“All right, Carlos, you’re right. I slept with your precious Adriana.”</p>
<p>Olivia looked up sharply at James’ words, her eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>“I told her I’d take her with me if she helped me kill your brother,” James finished.</p>
<p>“I knew it! You lied to her.”</p>
<p>“I did. But M had nothing to do with it. Fucking Adriana was not part of the plan. That was for fun. She was a good lay.”</p>
<p>Carlos took a threatening step toward James, then stopped. He looked between James and Olivia again. His eyes grew wide, before a slow smile spread across his face. “Oh, I see.”</p>
<p>James’ eyes narrowed as Diego nodded, mumbling to himself. “Yes. Yes. That is even better.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Diego,” Olivia began. “I understand you’re upset.”</p>
<p>Diego began to laugh. “Oh, M. May I call you M? M, you have no idea.” He moved to stand in front of her, smirking to himself when he saw Bond tense. “Your agent cost me the love of my life. For that, he deserves to die. However, I believe simply killing him would be too easy. He deserves to suffer, as my Adriana suffered. And suffer he will.”</p>
<p>Olivia did not respond.</p>
<p>Carlos’ smile grew. “Yes, I think I have figured out just how to make Bond suffer.”</p>
<p>He took a step back, then turned on his heel.</p>
<p>“Diego, let her go.” James tried once more. “I’m the one you want, remember?”</p>
<p>Diego stopped in the doorway and looked back at them. “On the contrary, Mr. Bond. Your M will be instrumental in making you suffer.”</p>
<p>Olivia glanced at Bond. “I will be no such thing,” she said, looking back to their captor.</p>
<p>Diego laughed harshly. “Oh, but you will.” He paused, his smile growing cold. “You do not know, do you?”</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>Diego pointed to Bond. “He is in love with you.”</p>
<p>With those parting words, Diego walked out of the room.</p>
<p>His two guards followed, closing and locking the door behind them.</p>
<p>Olivia turned to James.</p>
<p>“I didn’t fuck her, M,” James began, before she could say anything. He really did not want to discuss Diego’s parting words and hoped to distract her from it. “Adriana.” He clarified. “Yes, I flirted with her, seduced her even, but I did not have sex with her.”</p>
<p>He watched as she moved over to the bed and sat down. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p>“I knew that Manuel was raping her, and I… I could not bring myself to sleep with her. It would not have been right. Yes, I did seduce her for information and to get her to help me, but that was all. There was no need to sleep with her.”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded. She understood. Bond was many things, but completely heartless was not one of them.</p>
<p>“Do you think Adriana lied to him?”</p>
<p>James shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably. It was four years ago, M. I mean…” His voice trailed off as he shrugged again.</p>
<p>“Perhaps she deluded herself into believing it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. Either way, Carlos believes it. So that means he’s dangerous and we need to get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Agreed. How?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m still working on that,” he said, glancing around the small room. “No chance of us breaking out of here. I might be able to jump Diego’s guards, then you can make a run for it.”</p>
<p>“Not without you, 007.”</p>
<p>“M, if you get the chance to go, you go,” James told her, then held up his hand. “You know the rules as well as I do, and probably better. I am more expendable. You’re the important one.”</p>
<p>Olivia wanted to argue with him, but she knew he was right. Bond was merely an agent. Yes, he was a highly skilled Double O, but nevertheless, an agent. She, however, was the head of MI6. The secrets she carried in her head would be worth quite a lot to any foreign power. Nevertheless, the thought of leaving Bond behind was not one she cared to think about. Still, he was right. If an opportunity to escape presented itself, with or without him, she knew she had to take it.</p>
<p>She nodded. “All right,” she replied softly, then watched his shoulders sag in relief.</p>
<p>“Is it true?” Olivia asked after a few minutes of silence.</p>
<p>“Is what true?”</p>
<p>She gave him a pointed look.</p>
<p>Bond sighed, then slid down the wall to sit on the floor. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>Olivia regarded him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, M. I know nothing will ever come of it,” he said, quietly, in a dejected voice. “I’m not good enough for you. I know that. I’ve always known it.”</p>
<p>“I…” Her voice trailed off, and her eyes grew wide as she suddenly felt dizzy and began to sway. She shook her head, then tried to get to her feet, but slid to the floor instead.</p>
<p>“M!” James pushed himself to his feet, took a couple staggering footsteps, then fell to his knees. He glanced up and over to the vent in the wall. He could just make out the silky fumes dancing through the vent. “It’s in the air.”</p>
<p>“Knock out gas,” she whispered.</p>
<p>James nodded and lurched toward her.</p>
<p>“James.” She reached out to him, falling forward, her fingertips brushing his as she lost consciousness.</p>
<p>“M…” James moaned before he, too, lost consciousness.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, the door opened, and Diego stepped inside. Looking down at his two captives, a slow, hateful smile spread across his face. “Now, I can put my plan in motion. I am going to make you suffer, Bond.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James came to with a start, sitting straight up and looking around. He saw M lying beside him on a large, extremely comfortable bed.</p>
<p>“M?” he nudged her shoulder. “M, wake up.”</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered, then slowly opened. “007?”</p>
<p>“He’s moved us to a different room.”</p>
<p>Olivia sat up and looked around as James slipped off the bed and began to cautiously move around the room. </p>
<p>Unlike the previous room, this one was lushly decorated. The walls were painted a bright blue, with several large windows high on the walls that lit up the room. Instead of a small, single bed, she and James were lying on a king size bed.</p>
<p>“Why would he do that?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Because I am not completely heartless, and I wish you to be comfortable as I destroy Bond’s life.”</p>
<p>Both Olivia and James’ heads turned sharply to see Diego standing in the doorway. Olivia climbed out of the bed, moving around to join James at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>“You see, my dear M, I have decided not to kill either of you.” Diego smiled, his eyes glinting dangerously. “I want Bond to suffer. I want him to suffer for a long, long time. I realized that killing him would end his suffering far too soon.”</p>
<p>Diego entered the room, walking over to stand in front of them.</p>
<p>“And I have devised the perfect plan to make you suffer, Mr. Bond,” Carlos said. He looked at Olivia, then back to James.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re planning, Diego, but just let her go.”</p>
<p>Diego laughed. “Oh no. I cannot do that. You see, she is essential to my plan to make the rest of your life a living hell.”</p>
<p>Olivia felt James’ body tense. Her eyes grew wide when she heard him growl in a hard, menacing voice, “If you hurt her, I will kill you.”</p>
<p>Diego laughed again. “I won’t be the one hurting her.” He bounced on his feet in obvious glee. “You will.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do no such thing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but you will.” Diego reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Olivia. “You are going to fuck her, Bond.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>The question was uttered by Olivia, but Diego’s attention remained focussed on James, even as he continued to train the weapon on her.</p>
<p>“He will fuck you, or I will shoot you. What will it be, Mr. Bond, hmm? Either way, you are going to lose the woman you love. Just as I have.” A smirk appeared on his lips. “I see the way he looks at you, M,” Carlos said, still holding Bond’s gaze. “I see how much you mean to him. And now, now I see fear.” The smirk grew into a full-blown smile. “He is afraid. Afraid because he realizes now he is going to lose you.”</p>
<p>Diego turned toward Olivia. “Whether to death or loathing, he will lose you. Bond fucks you or I shoot you. It is as simple as that. Either way I shall know satisfaction, and my Adriana will have been avenged.”</p>
<p>“You think this is something Adriana would want? You obviously did not know her as well as you claim.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, this is. You used her. Manuel used her. The both of you, taking from her what you wanted without giving one thought to her. Bastards, the two of you!” Carlos spat at him. “So, yes! Yes, my Adriana would want this.”</p>
<p>He spun away from them, then turned back sharply, training the gun on Olivia once more.</p>
<p>“Make your choice, Bond. Are you going to fuck her or am I going to shoot her?”</p>
<p>James looked at Olivia.</p>
<p>He could not let Diego shoot her, and yet… and yet, being forced to have sex with her… </p>
<p>There was no question which option he would choose.</p>
<p>He would rather M lived hating him than the alternative.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he growled, pulling his gaze from M’s to glare at Diego. “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Diego clapped his hands, then thumbed the safety into place on his gun, before slipping it into his pocket. “Excellent. I was hoping that would be your choice. I really did not want to shoot an old woman. There is no honour in that.”</p>
<p>He began to move about the room.</p>
<p>“There are a few rules,” Diego began, rubbing his hand gleefully. “One, no faking. You will fuck her and fuck her properly. Your cock must go inside her cunt. There are several cameras set up throughout the room.” He pointed to one in a corner near the ceiling. “A couple are in plain view. However,” He looked back at James and Olivia, “most are not. So, I will know if you do not do the deed properly, Bond.”</p>
<p>Bond’s eyes narrowed, a deep scowl on his face. He glanced at M, not surprised to see the same expression on her face. He had hoped they would be able to fake it.</p>
<p>“Two, you must remove all her clothing. I would not want to deprive you of being able to see her in all her glory, after all, once you have had your way with her, well…” Carlos’ voice trailed off into a cruel laugh.</p>
<p>“Three.” Diego stopped, having returned to stand in front of them. “There is no three actually. Once I am satisfied you have fucked her, I will release you both.” He moved into Bond’s personal space. “And then, you will be left to deal with the ramifications of your actions. You will have to live with the knowledge that you forced yourself on the woman you love. For the rest of your life, you will know the heartache of losing her. Of knowing she loathes you for what you have done to her. And in that way, I will be avenged.”</p>
<p>He stepped back, then made his way to the door. He paused and looked at them.</p>
<p>“Have fun.”</p>
<p>Diego grinned with that parting shot, then left, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>With the click of the lock, James strode across the room, putting some distance between him and M. “Fuck!” He punched the wall. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that’s going to help.”</p>
<p>James sighed as he turned to face her. “I’m sorry, M.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t let him shoot you.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I know.”</p>
<p>“But I…” He shook his head. “I’ll find a way to get us out of here.”</p>
<p>Olivia shook her head.</p>
<p>“I might be able to reach one of the windows.”</p>
<p>“007.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe the door.”</p>
<p>“007.”</p>
<p>James ignored her as he strode across the room to the door. “Shit! There’s no handle.”</p>
<p>“007. Stop. There’s no other way.”</p>
<p>He slowly turned from the door to look at her. “M. M, I…” He shook his head.</p>
<p>Olivia walked over to him. “We need to give Tanner time to locate us,” she said in a soft voice. </p>
<p>“Locate? M, I don’t have --”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>James held her gaze until he could not any longer and closed his eyes. “I can’t do this, M.”</p>
<p>“Just think of it as another assignment.”</p>
<p>He huffed a laugh and shook his head. </p>
<p>“007… James,” she said, and waited for him to look at her. “We have no choice at the moment. He is watching us. If you don’t, if <i>we</i> don’t do this, Diego will come back in here, and he will kill me.”</p>
<p>“Over my dead body,” Bond growled.</p>
<p>“Given his state of mind, that could very well be the case. You saw the look in his eyes, we both know he’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“He is going to try regardless.”</p>
<p>“Which is why we need to give Tanner time to find us,” Olivia told him. “You are going to have to do it, or at the very least, make it seem like it.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. Better she is alive and hates me afterward than dead, he told himself again. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he gave her a slight nod, then reached for her hands, and led her over to the bed.</p>
<p>“It will be all right, 007,” she assured him, her voice still barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>James looked at her with sad eyes. Unless Tanner found them in the next five minutes, he knew it would definitely not be all right.</p>
<p><i>“Tick tock, Mr. Bond. Tick tock.”</i> Diego’s voice sounded in the room.</p>
<p>James swore, then pointed to the bed. “Sit.”</p>
<p>She gave him a curious look.</p>
<p>“Trust me,” he said softly. “Please sit.”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded, and on the edge of the mattress.</p>
<p>He had decided the best course of action would be to leave her clothed for as long as possible, and for him to remove his clothes first. As slowly as I can, James thought, as he began to unbutton his shirt. He was dismayed to feel his cock stirring at the thought of seeing her naked. Yes, he had dreamt about it for years, but not under these circumstances, and for that reason, he hated himself just that little bit more.</p>
<p>Olivia watched as James slowly released the buttons on his shirt. She realized what he was doing and appreciated his efforts to give Tanner time to locate them.</p>
<p>
  <i>“It won’t work Mr. Bond. There is shielding around this house which is scrambling any possible tracker either of you have that I may have missed. Procrastination will only prolong the inevitable.”</i>
</p>
<p>James and Olivia met each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>Both realized there was nothing they could do and would have to hope that Tanner had been able to get a fix on them before her tracker had gone dark.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get on with it,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes, M.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, let’s get on with it,” Olivia said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes, M.” James nodded, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, then removed it. His trousers quickly following, leaving him in just his boxer briefs.</p>
<p>Unable to stop herself, Olivia’s eyes dropped to James’ crotch.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, M,” he said softly, noticing the direction of her gaze.</p>
<p>“Don’t be.”</p>
<p>“But I…”</p>
<p>“007. Don’t.” </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, kneeling in front of her. “I need to…” He gestured to her blouse.</p>
<p>Olivia nodded, then found herself holding her breath as he began to release the buttons. By the time James reached the last button, she had gone from holding her breath to panting softly.</p>
<p>James looked up at her, seeking permission, as he took hold of her blouse.</p>
<p>She gave a brief nod.</p>
<p>Still holding her gaze, he opened the garment, then eased it off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her in just her bra. It took all James’ willpower to not drop his eyes. He respected M too much, and this experience would be humiliating enough for her, he realized, without his ogling her.</p>
<p>“Are you wearing tights or…?”</p>
<p>“Tights.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He nodded, then sat back on his haunches. Without his saying a word, she stood. “Thanks,” he murmured, then reached up beneath her skirt. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the tights, careful to not catch her knickers, then slowly began to pull them down.</p>
<p>James felt his heart quicken its beat as his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her thighs. His eyes closed as he continued to tug the tights down her legs. Once he reached her feet, he opened his eyes to help her out of her shoes, then to step out of her tights.</p>
<p>He reached up again, still not looking at her, to find the hook and zip at the back of her skirt. With a twist of his fingers, he unhooked her skirt, then grasped the zipper pull, and began to drag it down.</p>
<p>The skirt fell into a puddle at her feet, and she gently kicked it aside.</p>
<p>James took a deep breath, and then looked up at her.</p>
<p>His breath left him in a rush.</p>
<p>His body responded to the sight of her clad only in her bra and knickers. They were nothing fancy, not lacy or silky, but a rather plain, everyday, sturdy bra with matching kickers. And yet, his cock hardened fully at the sight, pushing against the cotton of his boxer briefs.</p>
<p>She was beautiful.</p>
<p>“You can sit again,” he told her, not surprised to hear his voice crack.</p>
<p>Olivia sat on the bed, hands folded on her lap, and regarded him.</p>
<p>She could see the arousal and desire in his eyes warring with his shame and anger at being forced into this situation. His hands were clenched on his thighs, his entire body tense with what they were about to do, his cock hard and straining against his underwear. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Ah, ah, ah! I said naked, Mr. Bond. Strip her bare!”</i>
</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, swearing under his breath, “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Olivia swallowed, then straightened her shoulders. She refused to let herself be humiliated or shamed, and she knew James would do everything he possibly could to make this bearable for her.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, 007,” she said softly. “Just do it.”</p>
<p>His eyes opened.</p>
<p>“We have no choice.”</p>
<p>He nodded sadly, then rose up on his knees and leaned closer. Reaching around behind her, he unhooked her bra. “I’m sorry, M,” he whispered, as he peeled the undergarment away, freeing her breasts. “This is not at all how I imagined this.”</p>
<p>“You’ve imagined… us?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied quietly, dropping her bra on the pile of clothes beside him, then placed his hands on her hips, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her knickers.</p>
<p>Olivia covered his hands with hers.</p>
<p>James met her eyes.</p>
<p>“What are the chances you have some lube with you?” she asked him in a low voice.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>She frowned.</p>
<p>“Do you not…?”</p>
<p>“Not like I used to.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I will do what I can for you,” he told her. “I…” He paused, absently rubbing her sides with his thumbs. “I’ll do what I can.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she said, giving his hands a small squeeze. “Let’s not prolong this, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” He tugged on her knickers. “Lift.”</p>
<p>She shifted, allowing James to remove her knickers.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, M?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered immediately. She did trust him. Implicitly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, M,” James said, then slipped his fingers into his mouth. With his free hand, he tapped her knee.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Olivia slowly parted her legs.</p>
<p>Holding her gaze, James pulled his fingers from his mouth, then slipped the wet digits between her thighs. He pressed them between the lips of her sex to gently rub her clit.</p>
<p>Olivia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as, in spite of herself, she felt a pulse of pleasure move through her at his touch.</p>
<p>James removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Wetting them again, he slipped his hand between her thighs once more. He rubbed her clit for several moments before sliding one finger inside her.</p>
<p>Olivia gasped.</p>
<p>James gently moved his finger in and out of her, pleased to feel her body responding, her sex slowly growing slick under his ministrations.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tick tock! Tick tock, Mr. Bond.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Shit.” James swore.</p>
<p>He knew she was not wet enough; knew he would hurt her if he tried to fuck her now.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, 007. Just…” She gave him a helpless look.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best, M,” he said, then eased his fingers out of her. “Why don’t you…” He gestured to the bed, as he got to his feet.</p>
<p>Olivia nodded, watching as James removed his boxer briefs. He was impressive and her pussy clenched in anticipation of having him inside her – she just wished it were under different circumstances. As he kicked the garment aside, she lay back on the bed, drawing her knees up as she went.</p>
<p>Naked, James joined her on the bed, kneeling on the edge of the mattress between her legs. Unable to stop himself, James raked his eyes over her body.</p>
<p>Her surprisingly tanned skin, her large breasts, her not so flat stomach, the white curls covering her sex… </p>
<p>She was beautiful.</p>
<p>He had always thought so.</p>
<p>Not for the first time, he just wished this moment had come about for other reasons, as he had always hoped and dreamt about.</p>
<p>James shuffled closer. Placing one hand on her knee, he grasped his cock with the other. He flexed his cock down, slipping the swollen head between the lips of her sex, to rest against her entrance. With a gentle squeeze of her knee as her only warning, James began to push inside her.</p>
<p>“Unh!” Olivia gave an involuntary cry of pain and surprise.</p>
<p>James stopped moving. “Fuck, M, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>She shook her head. “It’s okay. Keep going.”</p>
<p>“M. I c…”</p>
<p>“James, please,” she implored him, looking straight into his eyes.</p>
<p>“All right,” he murmured, then reached down to gently circle her clit with his thumb. He hoped the pleasure of stimulating her clit would help take away from the pain of his penetration, and also coax her body to provide a little more of its natural lubricant.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Olivia gasped, then whimpered softly as he began to press forward once more. The constant pressure of his thumb on her clit was appreciated, the delicious sensations helping to ease the pain of his penetration. Christ, she could feel every bit of him, stretching her; filling her in ways she had not felt in years.</p>
<p>Once his cock was completely inside her, James covered her body with his, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he held completely still, giving her body time to adjust to his intrusion. She felt so good around his cock. So hot, so tight… and in that moment, James hated himself. Hated that he could feel any pleasure in her suffering, in forcing himself on her like this. Christ, he truly was a fucking bastard. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, M.”</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>James could feel her body shaking beneath his, her pussy fluttering wildly as it adjusted to his intrusion. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to start thrusting. She was not ready, and he refused to hurt her anymore than he already had. But fuck, she felt so good, he thought, hating himself a little more.</p>
<p><i>“Come, come, Mr. Bond. Get on with it. You need to fuck her, and fuck her good. It is your one and only chance to do so.”</i> A cruel laugh echoed throughout the room following Diego’s words.</p>
<p>“James,” Olivia whispered, cupping the back of his head, lightly scratching her fingers through his short hair. She needed him to concentrate; to not let Diego get to him. “James, you need to start moving.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you further.”</p>
<p>“We have no choice. Just do it. Get it over with.”</p>
<p>James winced. </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” he said softly, then began to rock his hips.</p>
<p>Olivia inhaled sharply, her hand clenching in his hair. Pain and pleasure continued to mix at the shallow thrusts of his cock.</p>
<p>James’ face flamed with shame as desire raced through his body as he slowly increased his pace. He knew he needed to make this quick, to cum and have done with it, if only to spare her further humiliation, but she felt so good there was a part of him that wanted to savour this feeling – being inside her, feeling her body soft and warm beneath his – knowing it would never happen again.</p>
<p>In that moment, James truly loathed himself.</p>
<p>In that moment, James knew he had lost everything.</p>
<p>Diego had done what he had set out to do.</p>
<p>M would want nothing to do with him after this, after they were freed, and while it broke his heart thinking about it, he found he could not blame her. But at least she would still be alive. </p>
<p>Providing I can get us out of here, he thought, then startled when M wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>Olivia held him to her. The pain had eased, her body cooperating enough to allow his cock to move inside her a little easier. She knew he was fighting an internal battle; she could feel it, and her heart ached for him, but she needed him to cum. Needed him to finish so they could figure out a way to get out of there.</p>
<p>She pressed her lips to his ear. “007.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he replied, moving his hips faster, thrusting harder.</p>
<p>He needed to… “Cum, James,” she ordered, her voice low and husky in his ear, as she grasped his hip.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” he swore. “M!” he groaned as he came, his hips juddering violently as his cum jetted from his cock inside her. </p>
<p>He collapsed heavily against her with a grunt.</p>
<p>“Fuck, M, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he muttered over and over.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, 007.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. </p>
<p>It was not all right. Not by a long shot. And it never would be again.</p>
<p>Any pleasure he felt from his orgasm vanished in an instant, leaving a feeling of self-loathing in its place.</p>
<p>James closed his eyes and counted to ten. Now was not the time to dwell on that. He needed to get M to safety. And he needed to kill Diego.</p>
<p>“M,” he spoke softly against her ear, as an idea began to form. “When I move, I want you to get dressed as quickly as possible. Diego is not going to waste any time coming in here to gloat.”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“When I give you the signal, I want you to duck down beside the bed, crawl under it if you can, just in case his men start shooting.”</p>
<p>“All right,” Olivia replied quietly. She had known he would come up with a plan for their escape.</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Just…”</p>
<p>“I’ll be gentle,” he told her, then slowly eased his now soft cock out of her, frowning when she whimpered. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. She sat up, then slipped off the bed.</p>
<p>“Here.” James handed her her knickers, which she quickly pulled on, conscious of his cum beginning to dribble out of her. “My tights?”</p>
<p>James shook his head, handing her her blouse and skirt instead. He quickly dressed, keeping one eye on the door, the other on M. They had both just slipped their shoes on when the door swung open and Diego breezed into the room, his two henchmen right behind him. He made his way toward them, rounding the end of the bed.</p>
<p>“My, my, my. I did not think you had it in you to actually do it, Mr. Bond,” he said, a manic grin on his face. “Was she everything you hoped she would be? Was her cunt nice and tight?” He laughed. “It certainly looked to me like you were enjoying yourself fucking that old woman.”</p>
<p>James’ anger surged. </p>
<p>He lunged, wrapping M’s tights around Diego’s neck. “M!”</p>
<p>Olivia dropped down beside the bed as she heard the two guards rush further into the room, their guns raised, fingers on the triggers.</p>
<p>“Stop right there or I’ll break his fucking neck,” James told them, holding the struggling, gagging man in front of him.</p>
<p>The two men stopped.</p>
<p>“Good. Now, safeties on, then put the guns on the bed.”</p>
<p>They hesitated.</p>
<p>James pulled the tights tighter around Diego’s neck. “Do it now.”</p>
<p>Both men tossed their guns onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Very good. Now step back against the wall.”</p>
<p>They did as they were instructed.</p>
<p>“M,” he said, loosening his grip on the tights just a little, allowing Diego to draw a breath. “Grab the guns.”</p>
<p>Olivia got to her feet, then picked up the two automatic rifles. She slung one over her shoulder, then trained the second on the two men, smirking slightly when both flinched as she flicked the safety off. “Down on your knees, gentlemen.”</p>
<p>Diego’s men nodded, and sank down onto their knees, both automatically putting their hands on their heads.</p>
<p>James spun Diego away from him, then forced the man to his knees as well, keeping the tights securely wrapped around the other man’s neck. “Give me one reason why I should not kill you,” James snarled.</p>
<p>Diego gasped out a laugh. “Kill me. What do I care? My Adriana is dead, and now your life will be a living hell,” he rasped out in between strangled breaths. “I took your M away from you. You raped the woman you love, Mr. Bond. She will never look at you the same way again.”</p>
<p>James tightened his hold on the tights wrapped around Diego’s neck. He found perverse pleasure in knowing that he would kill the man, strangling him, with M’s tights. The tights he had been forced to remove before… James pulled the material tighter still.</p>
<p>Diego’s eyes bulged and his face became a deeper share of red as his air supply was cut off. His body began to convulse, and he clawed at the nylons strangling him, belying his earlier statement.</p>
<p>“James.”</p>
<p>He heard M’s voice, but paid her no attention.</p>
<p>“Bond!”</p>
<p>James continued to ignore her, his own breathing growing harsh and rapid even as Diego’s slowed as the life slowly left his body.</p>
<p>“007!” Olivia’s voice was firm.</p>
<p>He looked up at her but did not loosen the tights around Diego’s neck.</p>
<p>“James,” she said, her voice soft this time and shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, M,” he replied, then yanked with all his might on the tights, crushing Diego’s carotid artery and effectively snapping his neck with the force he exerted on the tights. If he had to live with the knowledge that M would never forgive him for being forced to rape her, then he would have the satisfaction of knowing he had killed the man who had done this to them. The man who had robbed James of his dream of a future with M.</p>
<p>Diego’s body went limp and James let him fall to the floor in a heap as his bodily functions released.</p>
<p>At that moment, there was a commotion outside the bedroom, and seconds later, a team of agents burst in, followed by Tanner. “Oh thank god. Are you both all right?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine. Thank you, Tanner,” Olivia replied, then turned to the nearest agent. “Billings, take these men into custody and remove the body.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Billings replied, then gestured to the weapons she was holding. “Would you like me to take those as well?”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She nodded, handing them over to her agent.</p>
<p>Billings slung both rifles over his shoulders, then turned to his men. As he directed them, Tanner stepped over to Olivia.</p>
<p>“How long were we missing?” Olivia asked him.</p>
<p>“Forty-eight hours,” Tanner answered.</p>
<p>“That long?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry it took us so long to locate you. We lost your signal.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Tanner. Diego said this place was shielded.”</p>
<p>“Diego? As in…”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded. “Yes. He is,” she paused, glancing at the body still at James’ feet. “Or rather, he was Manuel Diego’s brother.” </p>
<p>“His brother,” Tanner repeated. “I assume he was seeking revenge for the death of Manuel.”</p>
<p>“No,” James said in a low voice. “Manuel’s mistress.”</p>
<p>With that, James stepped over Diego’s body, then walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Olivia watched James leave, a pained expression on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Tanner asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Olivia replied quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia read over the document on the screen in front of her. Her report on what had transpired with Diego three days earlier.</p>
<p>She had mentioned that Diego, instead of killing her and James as he had originally planned, had decided to force them to have intercourse. She had also, in the wording of her report, made it appear that she and James had managed to gain the upper hand with Diego before anything had happened between them.</p>
<p>The higher ups did not need to know what had really transpired. They would not understand, and would twist the information to use it against her and James. No, best they did not know.</p>
<p>Olivia looked up from her computer at the knock on her office door. “Come.”</p>
<p>The door opened and Tanner entered.</p>
<p>“Good evening, M,” he said, approaching her desk. “I have the coroner’s report on Diego,” he told her, holding out a plain manila folder.</p>
<p>She took it from him. “He was strangled by 007,” she said, not bothering to open the folder as she tossed it aside.</p>
<p>Tanner nodded. “Death by strangulation. Not only did it cause asphyxiation, his carotid artery was crushed and all seven cervical vertebrae in his neck were fractured. 007 meant business.”</p>
<p>“He had cause,” Olivia said quietly.</p>
<p>“Also, Aiken mentioned that Diego was strangled, not by Bond’s bare hands but with a pair of tights.” Tanner shook his head, even as Olivia nodded. “I don’t understand. How did 007 get a hold of a pair of tights?”</p>
<p>“Sit down, Tanner,” she told him.</p>
<p>Tanner sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.</p>
<p>Olivia swiveled her computer around and pushed it toward him. </p>
<p>“Is that?”</p>
<p>“My report for what happened. Yes.”</p>
<p>Tanner quickly read it over. “He was going to force you and Bond to have sex all because his brother’s mistress lied about Bond sleeping with her? Good thing James was able to overpower Diego before that hap…” His voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide as M slowly shook her head. “You and Bond…”</p>
<p>“Yes. Diego threatened to shoot me. He had his gun aimed at my head. 007 finally told him he would do it in an attempt to buy some time for you to locate us. We had hoped to be able to fake it, but Diego had cameras set up throughout the room. We had no choice.”</p>
<p>“Oh god.” Tanner frowned, then his brow furrowed. “We saw evidence of surveillance equipment in the room, as well as recording devices in one of the adjoining bedrooms, but there was no – oh wait a minute. All that equipment had been severely damaged,” Tanner said. “Bond must have destroyed it.”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that. It must have been traumatic for you.”</p>
<p>A small, sad smile touched her lips. “You would think so, wouldn’t you, but no. James was very gentle, very considerate,” Olivia said, her smile disappearing, a sad expression taking its place. “I honestly believe it was worse for him.”</p>
<p>“Because of how he feels about you.”</p>
<p>Olivia’s eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p>Tanner gave her a little smile. “I see how he looks at you, M. It is not how he looks at other women; the ones he flirts with and pretends to lust after. He looks at you with respect and with real emotion. Also, I saw the state he was in when you were injured at Skyfall. His feelings were on display for anyone to see.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t know?”</p>
<p>Olivia shook her head.</p>
<p>James’ revelation the day they had been captured, that he was in love with her, had come as a surprise. She was aware that James was more than his reputation; that when he was not on assignment, he was virtually celibate; that he was more than the blunt instrument she had once called him. However, she still found it difficult to believe that James felt that way about her. Not only was she too old for him, she was his boss.</p>
<p>But what she had not told James was that she was in love with him also.</p>
<p>And had been for some time.</p>
<p>She had been attracted to him the moment he had strode into her office. Ruggedly handsome in a way she had always appreciated, he had also been cocky, arrogant, and so very sure of himself. A combination she had been unable to resist, though she <i>had</i>, at least, managed to hide it from him.</p>
<p>“You’re in love with him, too,” Tanner said in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Olivia blinked, bringing her attention back to Tanner. </p>
<p>“I see the way you look at him when you think no one else is watching.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to deny it, but closed it again and simply nodded. Next to James, Tanner was the person she trusted most. </p>
<p>“Have you told him?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Not even after he admitted it to you?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “That would not have been the right time.”</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Tanner acknowledged.</p>
<p>“And he’s not been in since…” Olivia sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re worried?”</p>
<p>“I am, yes. You did not see him, Bill. See the look in his eyes when he was done.” She paused, took a deep breath, then continued in a soft voice, “James believes, by giving in to Diego’s demands, that he raped me.”</p>
<p>“Surely, James knows better. He would never,” his voiced trailed off as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“He’s too lost in his own head.” Olivia pushed her chair back, then stood and stepped over to stare out the window. “I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, though in her heart, she knew what she wanted to do.</p>
<p>Tanner regarded her. He knew what M needed to do. Both she and James needed to heal, and they needed to heal together.</p>
<p>“You need to go to him, M,” he told her. “You need to tell James how you feel. I honestly believe that is the only way either of you will be able to get past this in order to have kind of future together. Which, if I am any judge of people, you both want.”</p>
<p>Olivia could not help the gentle smile that came to her face as she turned to face her Chief of Staff. “I do want that. And you’re right. I need to go see him and talk to him.” She moved back to her desk. “And there’s no time like the present.” She opened the bottom drawer, and retrieved her handbag. “Thank you, Bill.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, M,” he replied. “Would you like me to call down to Richards and have him bring the car around?”</p>
<p>“Please,” she said, making her way to the door. She paused and looked back at him.</p>
<p>“I know, ma’am. My lips are sealed.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Again.”</p>
<p>Tanner smiled. “Good luck, M.”</p>
<p>Olivia acknowledged him with a slight nod, then left her office.</p>
<p>Tanner reached for the phone to ring her driver, saving and closing M’s report on her computer while saying a small prayer for Bond and M. </p>
<p>If two people deserved happiness it was the two of them.</p>
<p>After hanging up with Richards, he placed another call, the situation with Bond and M weighing heavily on his mind. A few rings later, the person on the other end picked up. <i>“Bill? What it is? Is something wrong?”</i></p>
<p>“No. I just needed to hear your voice.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“You sound as if you’re in need of some TLC. Do you want to come over?”</i>
</p>
<p>“I would like that.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’ll see you shortly, then?”</i>
</p>
<p>“Within the hour. I just have a couple things I need to take care of, then I will be on my way.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’ll have some dinner waiting.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Tanner said, then lowered his voice. “I love you, Gareth.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“I love you, too. See you soon.”</i>
</p>
<p>Tanner smiled, then hung up.</p>
<p>His thoughts returned to M and Bond.</p>
<p>Yes, he thought, they deserved to be happy also.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having dismissed her driver, Olivia slipped into James’ flat.</p>
<p>He wasn’t the only one who could circumvent a security system and pick a lock.</p>
<p>“James?” </p>
<p>There was no response.</p>
<p>She slowly moved further into the house, calling out for him again, frowning when there was still no response.</p>
<p>Opening her handbag, she withdrew an item and slipped it into the pocket on her skirt, then placed the bag on the armchair in front of her. She removed her jacket next, laying it over the back of the chair, then resumed her search for James.</p>
<p>She made her way toward his bedroom, wondering perhaps if he was sleeping. Reaching the appropriate door, she peered inside.</p>
<p>He was not in his bed.</p>
<p>Stepping into the bedroom, it was then she heard the water running.</p>
<p>James was in the shower.</p>
<p>Olivia crossed the room, edged the door open a little more, then popped her head inside. </p>
<p>Through the steam, she could see James standing beneath the hot spray with his head bowed and his fists clenched at his sides. Her heart broke at the defeated slump of his shoulders, and she realized her instincts were right: he still felt responsible and guilty for what happened, and was still beating himself up over it.</p>
<p>“Oh, James…” she whispered, then jumped when he suddenly swore loudly and punched the tiled shower wall.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” She heard him swear again, before leaning to rest his head against the tile.</p>
<p>In that moment, Olivia knew what she had to do.</p>
<p>Turning, she walked toward his bed, her fingers already attacking the buttons on her blouse.</p>
<p>
  <b>~*007*~</b>
</p>
<p>James stood in his shower, beneath the hot spray, his head bowed, fists clenched at his sides.</p>
<p>He felt like crying. Christ, he had not felt that urge since he was a child.</p>
<p>Not only had he betrayed M’s trust in him, he had hurt her. </p>
<p>“Hurt!” he spat the word out in a snort of derision. “I raped her.”</p>
<p>His shoulders sagged.</p>
<p>It did not matter that he’d had no other choice. It did not matter that she would have been killed if he had not fucked her. It did not matter that she had told him to do it, that she had actually given him permission to fuck her, James knew in his heart that he had raped her.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>His heart ached with the knowledge.</p>
<p>Diego had kept his promise. James had lost the woman he loved.</p>
<p>James knew M would never be able to look at him again without thinking about what he had done to her. And that a part of him had actually enjoyed it, enjoyed being with her… he felt the bile rise up in his throat, nearly choking him.</p>
<p>He punched the shower wall.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” he swore again, then leaned his head against the tile, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>The urge to cry returned.</p>
<p>It was this feeling of self-loathing that had kept him from going to Six. He just could not face her; could not bear to see the disgust, the anger, he knew he would see in her eyes.</p>
<p>The air in the shower suddenly stirred, a cool breeze swirling around his legs.</p>
<p>James opened his eyes, then turned to see a naked M standing before him.</p>
<p>“M?”</p>
<p>His eyes grew wide as she laid her hand on his chest, sliding it up to rest on his shoulder as she stepped closer, joining him under the water.</p>
<p>“I love you, James,” she told him softly.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“But I do. I know what you’re thinking,” Olivia said. “And you’re wrong. You did not rape me. I would not be here with you if you had. You saved my life, James. If we had not had sex, Diego would have killed me. You know this.”</p>
<p>“I know, still --”</p>
<p>Olivia stopped him with a finger against his lips. “Do you trust me, James?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then trust me when I tell you, you did not rape me.”</p>
<p>“But I --”</p>
<p>Olivia pressed her finger to his lips again. “You.” She tapped his lips with her fingertip. “Did.” Tap. “Not.” Tap. “Rape.” Tap. “Me.” She left her fingers on his lips. “You’re as much a victim in all this as I am.”</p>
<p>“See…”</p>
<p>“Both of us, James. What Diego did, he did to both of us.” Her hand moved to cradle his cheek. “Both of us, James.”</p>
<p>“I just,” He began. “I wanted our first time together to be so different.”</p>
<p>“As did I. But if you cannot put this behind you, then we have no future together and Diego wins.” She stroked the corner of his mouth with her thumb. “Don’t let him win, James.”</p>
<p>James hung his head. “I’m trying, M. But all I keep hearing is your cry of pain when I… I know I hurt you.”</p>
<p>“I won’t lie to you, James. It did hurt, but you also did everything you could to coax my body to respond to make it easier. If you had had more time, I am sure it would have been fine, but Diego did not give us that.”</p>
<p>“If we’d had more time, I would have made love to you properly.”</p>
<p>“We have that time now,” Olivia said, smiling when he raised his head to look at her. She ran her thumb over his lips. “Please believe me when I tell you that I want you.”</p>
<p>“You do? Even after what happened?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Her eyes softened into a look of affection. “The only real problem with what happened is that it happened outside of our control. We had no choice. It doesn’t mean that I did not want you, that I have wanted you for a long time, I did.” She allowed everything she felt for him to show in her gaze. “I still do.”</p>
<p>James searched her eyes, then lifted his hand to cup her cheek, his voice tinged with hopeful disbelief as he whispered, “M?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I love you. I have for a long time. It just never occurred to me you felt the same way.”</p>
<p>“I wish you had said something.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t risk doing so, then. Diego would have used that against us, too,” she told him. “But I do love you.”</p>
<p>“Oh god.” James lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, M. I have for so long. I could not let Diego shoot you. Even with the possibly that you would end up hating me.”</p>
<p>“I could never hate you,” Olivia said, curling her hand around the back of his head. “And believe me now when I tell you that I want you to make love to me.”</p>
<p>“M…” James murmured.</p>
<p>“Olivia,” she whispered, and felt him shudder as he echoed quietly, “Olivia.”</p>
<p>Olivia smiled. “I like the sound of my name on your lips.”</p>
<p>James grinned.</p>
<p>“Now,” she lightly scratched the back of his head, “I would really like it if you would kiss me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered, lowering his mouth to hers.</p>
<p>James brushed his lips against hers, then kissed the corners of her mouth before covering her mouth properly. His tongue darted out to flick against her lips, then slipped inside when her lips parted.</p>
<p>Low moans echoed in the shower as tongues met, and the kiss deepened.</p>
<p>His hands moved to her hips, and he drew her closer.</p>
<p>“Olivia,” he groaned at the feeling of her breasts against his chest, his cock pressing into the soft pillow of her belly. His hands slipped down to clasp the cheeks of her arse, and pull her closer still.</p>
<p>Olivia wrapped her arms around him. The sparse hairs on his chest tickling her nipples as her breasts mashed against his firm chest, and her pussy pulsed feeling his cock prodding her belly, remembering how it felt to have him buried inside her.</p>
<p>Several minutes later, their lips parted; both stood beneath the spray of the shower panting for breath.</p>
<p>“That,” Olivia began, licking her lips, “was well worth the wait.” </p>
<p>“Yes, it was,” he agreed.</p>
<p>Her eyes twinkled at him as the corner of her mouth curled up in a playful smirk. “Damn, you’re a good kisser, 007.”</p>
<p>James chuckled. “Thank you, M.”</p>
<p>Their mouths met again in another toe-curling kiss, both holding each other tight, as they kissed long and deep.</p>
<p>“I want to make love with you,” James murmured against her lips.</p>
<p>“I want that, too.”</p>
<p>They gazed into each other’s eyes for several moments before James reached out to turn the water off. He stepped around her, opened the shower door, and grabbed one of the towels hanging on the bar.</p>
<p>He quickly toweled off, then stepped out of the shower, drawing her with him. Kneeling before her, he began to dry her off. He started with her feet, running the towel up her legs, pausing when he reached her inner thighs.</p>
<p>James looked up at her.</p>
<p>Olivia reached out to run her fingers through his damp hair, tracing them around his ear. She smiled and nodded, then gasped when James leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the damp white curls covering her sex.</p>
<p>Straightening up, he resumed drying her off, running the towel between her thighs, then around to dry the cheeks of her arse. He stood, smoothing the soft terry cloth over her stomach and breasts, then wrapped the towel around her back, using it to pull her close.</p>
<p>He ducked his head to brush his lips over hers as he rubbed the towel over her back. Raising his head, he tossed the towel over the shower door, then grasped Olivia’s hands in his, and led her into his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James guided Olivia over to the side of his bed.</p>
<p>“Sit,” James said softly.</p>
<p>Olivia lowered herself onto the edge of the mattress, folding her hands on her lap, and regarded him, as he knelt before her once again. She could see the arousal in his eyes, and this time, she was pleased to see no shame or anger in the blue depths. </p>
<p>Arousal and desire… and love.</p>
<p>It was the love that made her heart swell and her arousal grow.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful, Olivia,” James told her, laying his hands on her knees. He stroked his hands up and down her thighs, then laid them on her knees again, urging her to part them, then shifted closer. He leaned in to give her a soft, loving kiss. “This,” he whispered against her lips. “This is how I imagined this.”</p>
<p>Olivia smiled. “So did I.”</p>
<p>James pulled back, his smile matching hers. “Tonight you will know nothing but pleasure. I promise you. I am going to love you so slowly. So slowly.”</p>
<p>Olivia hummed her approval, then inhaled sharply when James brushed the backs of his fingers over her nipples, causing the sensitive tips to tighten and pebble.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, Olivia?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered immediately. That had not changed in the last three days. If anything she trusted him even more now than she did before. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I have always trusted you, James. There is no one I trust more.”</p>
<p>James swallowed. Having Olivia’s trust meant as much to him as having her love.</p>
<p>He leaned in to kiss her again, whispering against her lips, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>James slid his hands to the top of her thighs, his thumbs brushing the soft curls covering her pussy. “I want to go down on you. I want to taste you,” he told her. “Is that all right?”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded, and replied breathlessly, “Oh yes…”</p>
<p>“You’ve thought about it before, then, have you?”</p>
<p>“As often as you have, it seems.”</p>
<p>James laughed. He lifted his right hand to cup her breast, enjoying the weight of it in his palm. “I love your tits,” he told her, reaching up to take her other breast in his left hand. “They are,” he dropped his gaze to look at the large mounds, and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, “magnificent.”</p>
<p>Olivia chuckled, causing her breasts to jiggle in his hands, then chuckled some more at the obvious delight on his face as he watched them. She reached out to feather the hair at his temple. “You are such a man.”</p>
<p>James grinned and nodded. “Can you blame me though?” He thumbed her nipples again, then ducked his head to take her right nipple in his mouth. He suckled her gently, nipping the sensitive tip with his teeth before swirling his tongue around it. </p>
<p>Olivia closed her eyes and lowered her head to kiss the top of his head, nuzzling into his hair as he switched to her other nipple. “James…” she breathed his name on a soft moan as he tugged on her nipple with his teeth before releasing it.</p>
<p>He straightened up, catching her mouth in another kiss. Breaking out of the kiss, James kissed his way along her jaw and down her throat. He nibbled lightly at her collarbone before slipping lower to rain open-mouthed kisses to her upper chest and the swell of her breasts.</p>
<p>His lips caressed the skin between her breasts, his hands cradling the large mounds, holding them against the sides of his face. He moved lower still, trailing kisses over her stomach, even taking a moment to ring her navel with his tongue, delighting when she pulled her stomach in, gasping and giggling at the same time.</p>
<p>Olivia shook her head, smiling affectionately as James grinned up at her. He grasped her hips, and urged her closer to the edge of the mattress. She found herself holding her breath as he pushed her legs wider apart, then covered her pussy with his hand. James stroked his hand down, his middle finger slipping between the lips of her sex, glancing over her clit. </p>
<p>She gasped.</p>
<p>“This is how I wanted to touch you,” he said, as he repeated the move, pressing more firmly against her clit with each pass. He reached out with his other hand to gently part the lips of her sex. “How I have always wanted to touch you,” he murmured as he leaned forward to drag his tongue over her clit.</p>
<p>“James!”</p>
<p>He licked and sucked her clit, delighting in the sounds she made: the soft whimpers, the loud gasps and moans, each one music to his ears. He delved his tongue inside her, moaning as he realized her body was cooperating, her cream slick on his tongue.</p>
<p>“You taste so fucking good,” he murmured in between licks and thrusts to her pussy. “I have wanted this for so long.” He swirled his tongue around her clit. “So damn long.”</p>
<p>“James,” Olivia whispered, his words fanning the flames of her arousal as much as his mouth against her. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she felt the first flutters of her orgasm, and reached down to slide her fingers into his hair. “Oh god,” she moaned, her fingers clenching on the still damp strands. “James!”</p>
<p>James grinned against her pussy, as he continued to drum his tongue against her clit, then slowly slid a finger inside her. He moved it slowly in and out, then added a second and curled them within her.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell,” Olivia groaned, clenching around the thick digits, as she came, and fell back on the bed, her body shuddering in pleasure. “Oh god.”</p>
<p>James continued to gently lick her clit and move his fingers within her until her body stilled. He pressed a kiss to each thigh, then raised his head. “That was so damned beautiful.”</p>
<p>Olivia pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked down at him. “I echo my earlier sentiments,” she said, still panting softly. “Damn, you’re a good kisser.”</p>
<p>James chuckled. “You’ve not seen anything yet,” he replied, grasping her right leg and guiding it over his shoulder. He eased his fingers out of her, and lightly stroked her swollen, sensitive flesh. “I’m not finished.”</p>
<p>“You’re not… oh fuck!” Olivia moaned, as he lowered his mouth back to her pussy.</p>
<p>James resumed eating her out, meticulous in his attention to her sex; licking, sucking, nibbling. He left no part of her sensitive flesh untouched, and pushed her deeper and deeper into a well of intense bliss.</p>
<p>Olivia’s fingers curled in the sheets as her body was buffeted by endless waves of sensation. She came several times, each orgasm stronger than the last as James licked and sucked at her clit; his fingers pushing inside her, gliding easily in her body’s surprising offering to his voracious appetite.</p>
<p>James sucked firmly on Olivia’s clit, his tongue stroking the hard nub as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her. He could feel her inner muscles beginning to, once again, quiver with the beginnings of another orgasm, and doubled his efforts to make her cum once more, as the urge to bury his cock inside her was becoming harder to resist.</p>
<p>“Cum for me, Olivia,” he murmured against her slick flesh in between licks. “Cum for me again.”</p>
<p>She could feel the delicious tightening low in her belly with every thrust of his fingers; could feel the pulses in her clit grow stronger with every swipe of his tongue. “Ja… oh fuck!” she cried out, arching off the bed as she came. “Oh god, James,” she keened, his name becoming a mantra on her lips as her orgasm continued to roll over her.</p>
<p>James gentled his touch but kept his mouth on her as she rode out her release until he felt her hand on the back of his head.</p>
<p>“No more. I can’t…” she said, panting for breath.</p>
<p>James gave her clit one last, firm lick, smiling when she gasped, then raised his head. His smile grew at the sight before him: Olivia lying on the bed, her body flushed, damp with perspiration, one hand holding her breast, the other, having fallen from his head, resting on her thigh. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted in a smile as she sought to catch her breath.</p>
<p>The sight of her made his cock pulse with want.</p>
<p>Olivia slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him, her smile softening in a way that made James’ heart skip a beat. She lifted her hand from her thigh and held it out to him.</p>
<p>Gently slipping his fingers out of her sex, James reached to take her hand in his; palm to palm, fingers lacing together.</p>
<p>“James…”</p>
<p>Fuck, he loved her so much, he thought. He had known this for some time, of course, but seeing her lying there with, not only her body open and on display for him, but her heart as well, he felt his heart swell to bursting. James felt tears prick at his eyes as the feeling overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>“James,” she whispered again, her voice low and raspy.</p>
<p>He blinked away the tears before they could spill out onto his cheeks and smiled, letting her see everything he felt.</p>
<p>Her smile grew, though her eyes remained soft, filled with the same emotion.</p>
<p>She squeezed his fingers, then tugged gently.</p>
<p>James nodded. “Why don’t you,” he gestured with his head for her to move so that she was lying properly on the bed, “while I grab…” His voice trailed off as he turned toward his night table to find a bottle of lube sitting there. He glanced back at her.</p>
<p>“Thought I’d come prepared,” Olivia said, with a small shrug, her eyes twinkling at him.</p>
<p>James laughed, dropped a kiss to her damp, white curls, then released her hand and got to his feet.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“Believe me, James. You are,” Olivia told him, as she continued to drink him in with her eyes.</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>“I do.” She shifted on the bed so that she was lying in the centre of it, her head resting on his pillows. With one leg bent, she rested her hand on her knee, and crooked her finger at him. “Come here.”</p>
<p>James grinned as he stepped over to the night table and picked up the lube. Flipping open the cap, he squirted some of the cool gel into his palm, then closed the bottle and placed it back on the table. He grasped his cock and began smoothing the lube down and up the shaft, curling his palm over the bulbous head. </p>
<p>Olivia licked her lips, and reached down to finger her clit, as she waited for him to join her.</p>
<p>“Fuck me!” James growled, wrapping his hand tightly around the base of his cock. </p>
<p>“If I did not want you inside me so bad, I would love to lie here and watch you stroke that magnificent cock of yours.”</p>
<p>“Olivia,” he groaned, squeezing his cock even tighter in a bid to stop himself from cumming. “Only if I get to watch you as well.”</p>
<p>She gave him a heated look as she licked her lips once more. “Maybe later. Right now, I want you inside me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes!” He joined her on the bed, and moved to kneel between her thighs.</p>
<p>James raked his eyes over her body, just as he had three days ago.</p>
<p>He had thought her beautiful then, and as he gazed at her, he thought her even more beautiful now. </p>
<p>Her lovely tanned skin was stained with the flush of arousal, her luscious breasts capped with dusky hard nipples begging to be suckled, her not so flat stomach, the silvery-white hair covering her sex, wet and curling from his earlier ministrations.</p>
<p>“You are beautiful,” James told her in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>Olivia smiled and blinked back the tears at the reverence she could hear colouring his words, and knew he meant them. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>James returned her smile, then shuffled closer. Wanting this time to be different, he stretched out over her, covering her body with his, and caught her mouth in a gentle kiss. </p>
<p>Olivia moaned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>“Put me inside you,” James whispered against her lips, rocking his hips against her, his cock gliding between the lips of her sex to bump against her clit.</p>
<p>Olivia felt a rush of heat throughout her body at his words, then reached between them. James raised his hips, allowing her to wrap her fingers around his cock.</p>
<p>Their eyes locked as Olivia guided him into place. </p>
<p>With her fingers still loosely encircling his prick, James slowly pressed inside her. “So good,” he muttered, as he continued to press forward, feeling her hot, wet pussy encase every inch of his cock. “You feel so damn good.”</p>
<p>“So do you,” she replied on a moan once he was fully sheathed within her.</p>
<p>James rested his forehead against her. He held still, enjoying the feeling of her inner walls fluttering around his cock, much as he had three days ago. He closed his eyes as the shame of that moment washed over him again.</p>
<p>“Stop it, James,” Olivia said. “You have no reason to feel guilty or ashamed.”</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open and he raised his head. “How did you --”</p>
<p>“Know?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“I could feel it. I felt in your body that first time and I feel it now.” She reached up to cradle his cheek. “There is no reason for the guilt, James. There was not then, and certainly not now. We did what we needed to do to survive.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Then let it go.” Her fingers slipped up into his hair, and she tugged his face closer. “It has no place here with us.”</p>
<p>James nodded. She was right he knew.</p>
<p>“Just love me.”</p>
<p>James looked deep into her eyes. In that moment he let go of the guilt and shame, letting everything he felt for her take its place, and wrapped himself up in the love he could see in the blue depths of her eyes; that he could feel in her embrace as she held him close.</p>
<p>“Always,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Olivia smiled at him, the lifted her head from the pillow to brush her lips over his, clenching her inner walls around his cock as she did.</p>
<p>James groaned and rocked against her.</p>
<p>Olivia hummed in pleasure.</p>
<p>James settled his body against hers, keeping most of his weight on his elbows and framed her face in his hands. He lowered his mouth to hers, and kissed her deeply as he continued to gently rock against her.</p>
<p>“James,” Olivia breathed his name when their lips parted, her eyes fluttering open to find his face mere inches from hers. The heat, the desire, the love in his eyes sent her pulse racing, and she clutched him to her as a small tremor rippled through her.</p>
<p>James smiled, and stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs. “I love you,” he whispered. “I have never loved anyone the way I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” she whispered back. “So very much.”</p>
<p>They shared another kiss, James slowly rolling his hips against her. He smiled against her lips as she moaned and undulated her hips in counterpoint to his.</p>
<p>“Mmm… just, just like that.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Neither one were inclined to move things along, both content with the extremely leisurely pace they had set, their bodies rocking together, yet barely moving. Chest to chest, James continued to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs, while Olivia’s hands explored the hard, muscled planes of his back.</p>
<p>They shared loving kisses; no words necessary as they slowly stoked the flames of their desire.</p>
<p>“James,” she moaned, arching beneath him as her arousal grew. “You feel so good.”</p>
<p>“So do you.” </p>
<p>Olivia stroked her hands down his back to his arse, lightly caressing the firm cheeks with her fingers.</p>
<p>“That tickles,” he gasped out of the kiss.</p>
<p>“Does it?” she asked, repeating the light, ticklish touches of her fingers, laughing softly when she felt his arse cheeks twitch.</p>
<p>“Witch,” James responded, then mimicked her touch, trailing his fingers down her side. He chuckled when she flinched away with a giggle. He groaned when she suddenly clenched her inner muscles around his cock. “You don’t play fair.”</p>
<p>Olivia smirked.</p>
<p>James shook his head affectionately, then ducked down to kiss the smirk off her lips. As they kissed, he trailed his hand down her side once again, stroking her soft skin, smiling against her lips when she inhaled sharply. His fingers followed the curve of her arse, then skimmed along her thigh to clasp behind her knee. He drew her leg up higher on his hip, then pressed closer.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” she moaned, as he sank deeper inside her. She gripped his arse, her nails biting into the tender flesh as she pulled him closer. “James.”</p>
<p>James felt that familiar pull of impending orgasm and groaned. His eyes closed as he leant his forehead against hers. “Olivia,” he muttered, unable to hide the need and sudden desperation in his voice, as he continued to thrust steadily into her.</p>
<p>Olivia lifted her hand to cup the back of his head. “I know. It’s all right.”</p>
<p>“I wanted this to last longer,” he told her. “I wanted to love you slowly.”</p>
<p>“And you have.” She smiled tenderly. “We have the rest of our lives to be together, James. You can keep me in bed for a week if you wish.”</p>
<p>James raised his head, a wide grin splitting his face. “A week won’t be nearly long enough.”</p>
<p>Olivia laughed, then slid her hand down to cradle his jaw, then drew his face down to hers. She brushed her lips against his and whispered, “Make us cum.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered back, and began to move faster. He kissed her deeply, then pushed himself up onto his arms, and began to thrust heavily into her, grinding his pelvis against her clit.</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” she moaned, arching into him. “Just like that.”</p>
<p>Their bodies moved together, Olivia lifting her hips into each drive of James’ cock into her. She reached down to grab hold of his arse, pulling him into her with each thrust.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Olivia,” James groaned, as he sank deeper inside her. She felt so good. So hot, so wet, and so tight around his cock; he never wanted this to end, never wanted to not be inside her and yet, the need, the desire to cum was almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>With each thrust, his need to cum grew stronger, harder to fight. He knew he could not hold off much longer. James lowered himself down onto his elbows, then reached between the close press of their bodies to finger her clit. He wanted and needed Olivia to cum with him.</p>
<p>“James!” Olivia exclaimed as he began to firmly rub her clit. “Mmm… oh god…”</p>
<p>“Cum for me, Olivia.”</p>
<p>Olivia’s mouth fell open as she began to pant. She was going to cum. She could feel it, the coiled tension of pleasure tingling deep inside, centring in her sex, winding tighter and tighter beneath the sure touch of his fingers and the deep, penetrating thrusts of his cock.</p>
<p>James increased the pressure of his fingers as he began to plunge harder and faster into her.</p>
<p>Too much, he thought. Too much, too good. He was going to…</p>
<p>“JAMES!”<br/>
“OLIVIA!”</p>
<p>With exultant cries of each other’s names, both James and Olivia came, their bodies shuddering violently as the blissful waves of pleasure enveloped them.</p>
<p>Olivia clutched James to her, wrapping her arms and legs around him, needing to anchor herself to him as her orgasm continued to roll through her. She keened his name over and over as he collapsed into her arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to move against her, his cock throbbing in time with the spasms of her pussy.</p>
<p>“Mmm…” She nuzzled his temple when their bodies eventually stilled, and stroked her hands lightly up and down his damp back.</p>
<p>“Okay?” he asked, kissing her shoulder before raising his head.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” she hummed, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t too rough?”</p>
<p>Olivia shook her head. “No. You were wonderful,” she replied and felt his body relax a little more into hers. She traced her fingers up his spine. “You took very good care of me. Never have I ever felt so loved, desired, or cherished.”</p>
<p>James smiled tenderly, then lowered his lips to feather over hers. “I do cherish and desire you.” His lips moved softly against hers. “I love you so much, and if you’ll have me, I will spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much.”</p>
<p>“Is that… are you asking me to marry you, James?”</p>
<p>“I…” He nodded. “I am.”</p>
<p>They stared into each other’s eyes. Blue meeting blue.</p>
<p>Olivia could see that James was as surprised by his proposal as she was, but she could also see that he meant it; that he was serious about wanting to marry her. In that moment, Olivia realized there was only one answer she could give him; only one answer that she wanted to give him.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied softly. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you, James.”</p>
<p>James closed his eyes and lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>She hummed softly, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>They held each other close, basking in the slowly fading euphoria of their shared releases and the promise they had just made to each other.</p>
<p>We won, James thought, holding her just that little bit closer. Diego had tried to separate them, but he had failed.</p>
<p>“We should celebrate,” he murmured, raising his head.</p>
<p>Olivia opened her eyes to smile up at him. “What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>James circled his hips against her, and Olivia gasped.</p>
<p>“You can’t be ready again already!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What can I say? You inspire me,” James replied.</p>
<p>Olivia laughed, then clenched around his hardening cock. “First things first,” she said, then glanced at his night table. “Hand me your phone.”</p>
<p>James’ brow furrowed in confusion, but he did as she asked, stretching out to grab his mobile. He handed it to her, then propped himself up on his elbows above her.</p>
<p>“What’s the pin number?”</p>
<p>He told her.</p>
<p>“That is really your pin number?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“My birthday?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>She smiled, then keyed it in. She opened the contacts list, scrolled to find the name she was searching for, then placed the call.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Bond?”</i>
</p>
<p>“It’s me.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“M! Sorry! What can I do for you, ma’am?”</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m taking a personal day, please clear my schedule for tomorrow, and reschedule appointments as needed.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, ma’am.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Wipe the grin from your face, Tanner.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, M.”</i>
</p>
<p>Olivia shook her head. She could still hear the smile in his voice.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m relieved you were able to sort things out.”</i>
</p>
<p>Olivia’s expression softened, even though she knew Tanner could not see it. He would hear it in her voice. “Thank you, Bill.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“I assume Bond is taking a personal day as well?”</i>
</p>
<p>Olivia smiled up at James who looked at her with a curious expression on his face. “Yes.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Very good. Enjoy your day, M.”</i>
</p>
<p>“You as well, Tanner. And tell Gareth I said hello,” she said, then ended the call. She handed the phone to James.</p>
<p>“You know about Bill and Mallory?” James reached out to place the device back on the bedside table.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” She curled her hand around the back of his head. “But I don’t want to talk about my Chief of Staff’s love life,” she said, her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>“Really?” James’ eyes crinkled with amusement. “What would you like to talk about?”</p>
<p>Olivia smirked, then surprised him by flipping him over onto his back. She quickly moved over him, grasped his cock, then sank down onto him, straddling him.</p>
<p>“Who said anything about talking?” She rolled her hips against him. “Bring on round two.”</p>
<p>James groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>